last song (REPOST)
by han ah byeol
Summary: repost dengan sedikit perubahan/ sequels update!/ kaisoo/ gs
1. kyungsoo side

Last song

By : han ah byeol

Genre : angst.

Chara : kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Disc : semua character di ff ini saling memiliki dan hanya milik yang maha kuasa. but this fict is MINE

Warning! Genderswitch. Typo bertebaran di mana-mana. Bahasa kurang baku. ooc

LAST SONG

.

..

…

Sekali lagi lelaki berkulit tan itu mengecup bibir kyungsoo dengan perasaan merasa bersalah. Lalu lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mereka berdua. Sedangkan sang yeoja masih berada di posisinya. Ia mematung disana. Pipi chubbynya basah karena airmata yang sedang mengalir. Matanya sembab karena menangis. Tiba-tiba langkah kaki lelaki itu terhenti saat sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"kyungsoo, mianhae.." ucap lelaki berkulit tan itu pada yeoja tadi. yeoja yang di kenali sebagai kyungsoo tak bergeming. Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"jongin-ah.." kyungsoo mulai membuka suaranya. Terdengar serak karena menangis. Perlahan ia berjalan kearah jongin –namja berkulit tan tadi- lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan lelaki itu

"kenapa kau berubah seperti ini eoh? Apa yang membuatmu berubah, jongin?" lanjut kyungsoo sambil menahan tangisnya.

"kau tak perlu mengetahuinya, kyungsoo. karena ini bukanlah urusanmu." ucap namja itu dingin. Membuat kyungsoo tersentak

"lalu bagaimana dengan kyung-in? kau lupa padanya hah? Tidak ingatkah kau jika kita memiliki anak? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mu berubah hah? Di mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang kepala keluarga?" rasanya kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak, namun ia tak mampu karena suaranya sudah serak.

"SUDAH KUBILANG ITU BUKAN URUSANMU! DAN UNTUK MASALAH ANAK KITA, AKU YAKIN KYUNG IN MENGERTI MASALAH KITA. JIKA KAU KEBERATAN MERAWATNYA MAKA AKU YANG AKAN MEMBAWANYA PERGI BERSAMAKU, JADI KAU TAK USAH REPOT-REPOT MENGURUSI ANAK, PUAS KAU?" kini emosi jongin telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika jongin yang notabene adalah suaminya membentaknya. Sedangkan jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kyung in, menggendong kyung in yang masih terlelap lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri di rumah itu, kyungsoo shock dengan apa yang di lakukan suaminya itu. Baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh jongin. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Suami yang sangat ia cintai pergi meniggalkannya, Kyunginnya pun di bawa pergi oleh suaminya. Dan kini, ia sendirian di rumah mewah itu.

"lalu bagaimana denganku? bagaimana dengan janinku? apa kau lupa jika aku sedang mengandung jongsoo?" lirihyna lagi. Ia telah lelah dengan semua ini, lelah karena dunia ini terlalu jahat dan kejam padanya. ia sudah tak kuat lagi dengan semuanya, nafasnya sudah mulai menipis. tiba tiba kyungsoo menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suaranya yang telah menipis itu

**_"Was something missing? That's not where it went wrong_**  
**_But the small mismatches, have killed us"_**

Tanpa kyungsoo sadari, darah mengalir dari selangkangannya. Pandangannya mulai merabun dan kepalanya pusing. Perutnya pun terasa sakit. ia mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"jonginnie, kyungie. Mianhae aku tak bisa menjaganya, kuharap setelah ini kalian bahagia, ne?.." kyungsoo menjedakan kalimatnya karena nafasnya mulai menipis

"kyungiee, tetaplah berbahagia dengan appa, ne? tanpa eomma.." kyungsoo sudah mulai kehabisan nafas

"dan untukmu jonginnie, mianhae aku tak bisa menjaga jongsoo dengan baik, dan terima kasih untuk semuanya.. saranghae …" kyungsoopun menutup matanya sambil tersenyum

.

..

End

mian sebelumnya ff ini terhapus. padahal ah byeol tak ada maksud buat ngapus T^T

jadi ah byeol repost dengan sedikit perubahan. mian klo kurang puas sama ffnya.

buat missing you. masih in progress. doain ya biar cepet selesai

gomawoo^^


	2. jongin side

LAST SONG (SIDE STORY)

By han ah byeol

Genre : angst.

Chara : kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Disc : semua character di ff ini saling memiliki dan hanya milik yang maha kuasa

Warning! Genderswitch. Typo bertebaran di mana-mana. Bahasa kurang baku. ooc

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Ia juga membawa kyungin bersamanya. Lalu melajukan mobilnya kearah hotel yang dekat dengan kantornya. Sebenarnya ia merasakan firasat buruk saat melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah tadi. ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sesekali ia melirik kearah anaknya yang sudah terlelap. 'jika aku menatap kyungin, aku selalu teringat dengannya'batin jongin. Dan pikirannya kembali mengarah ke rumahnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kyungsoo. 'mengapa perasaanku tak enak ya? Ah,mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batin jongin.

.

..

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartemen lamanya. Lalu merebahkan kyungin dikamar yang berada di dalam apartemen yang sempat ia tinggali saat masih kuliah dahulu. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat jendela yang berada di dekat kasur tempat kyungin di baringkan tadi. pikiran jongin terus menuju kepada keadaan kyungsoo yang berada di rumahnya. Otaknya di penuhi dengan hal-hal negative yang bisa saja kyungsoo lakukan pada dirinya.

"kyungsoo, mianhae. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.." lirih jongin

Jujur, ia sangat tak tega meninggalan istri tercintanya itu sendirian di rumahnya itu. Apalagi mengingat tadi ia terlalu terbawa emosi, walaupun ia tahu jika dirinyalah yang bersalah. Dan jonginpun mengakuinya, ia memiliki hubungan special dengan sekertarisnya, yaitu krystal.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat kyungsoo mendatangi kantornya tadi siang. Istrinya itu tak sengaja melihat dirinya dan sekertarisnya sedang dalam posisi yang tidak enak dilihat: jongin mencium krystal-sekertarisnya- di sudut ruangan. Benar-benar tidak enak untuk di lihat, bukan? Setelah melihat itu semua, kyungsoo langsung berlari keluar dari kantor jongin dan segera mencari taksi. Belum sempat jongin mengejarnya, namun ia sudah kehilangan jejak istrinya itu.

_**Flashback a few hours ago**_

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan jongin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat jongin terduduk. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung bergelayut manja pada jongin.

"jongin-ah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindar dariku?" Tanya yeoja itu pada jongin

"mianhae chagi, akhir akhir ini banyak sekali kerjaan yang menumpuk" jawab jongin seadanya.

"kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu.." ucap yeoja yang tak lain adalah kyrstal. Tanpa pikir panjang, jongin langsung menyerang bibir krystal. Mengecupnya dengan ganas.

Sebelum semua itu selesai, tiba-tiba..

"jonginnie.." sebuah suara merdu yang sangat dihafal oleh seorang jongin menyadarkannya dari posisinya yang sangat tak enak di lihat.

Ya, kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas semuanya. Jongin mencium yeoja lain di depan matanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi pun, ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Keluar dari kantor jongin. Mencari taksi dan segera pulang ke rumahnya yang ia tinggali bersama suami tercintanya itu.

Sedangkan jongin?

Ia masih membeku di tempatnya. Tak lama ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia langsung pergi untuk mengejar kyungsoo. dan jongin tahu 100% kalau kyungsoo langsung pulang ke rumah mereka. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang, menyusul kyungsoo.

.

..

Sesampainya di rumah, jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya dan kyungsoo. ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, dan terlihat kyungsoo yang terduduk di atas ranjang kingsize itu sambil memeluk kakinya. Bahunya terlihat bergetar. Menandakan bahwa yeoja itu sedang menangis. Jongin mulai mendekati yeojanya itu. Terbesit rasa bersalah di dalam hati namja itu. Ia mulai mendekap tubuh rapuh itu. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa hangat.

"kenapa…" tiba tiba, kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya

"kenapa kau berubah.."

"apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?"

"apa sekarang kau membenciku?"

"apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"apa kau bosan denganku?"

"apa aku memiliki kekurangan?"

"kenapa kau bermesraan dengan yeoja sialan itu di belakangku?" tanya kyungsoo pada jongin

Lagi-lagi jongin merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia bisa memainkan perasaan yeoja yang berada di depannya ini.

"kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Kemana jongin yang ku kenal? Kemana suamiku yang selalu setia kepadaku? Kemana perginya? Jawab aku! Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah bosan denganku? Hah?! JAWAB AKU!" histeris kyungsoo.

Mendengar kyungsoo meneriakinya seperti itu, jongin mulai emosi. Entah apa yang membuatnya emosi, padahal pertanyaan yang di lontarkan kyungsoo adalah pertanyaan yang wajar saja ia keluarkan. Tapi jongin mencoba meredakan emosinya dengan mengecup bibir kissable kyungsoo dengan lembut, sedikit melumatnya. Sedangkan kyungsoo tidak merespon sama sekali. Tak lama, jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka. Setelah itu terjadi perdebatan hebat antara mereka berdua yang berujung dengan jongin yang membawa kyungin bersamanya

_**End of flashback**_

jongin masih sedikit menyesali tindakannya yang terbawa emosi tadi. ia terlalu lelah memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

..

…

_**Jongin pov**_

' jonginnie, jagalah kyungin baik-baik. Mianhae, aku tak bisa menjaga jongsoo dengan baik. Jeongmal Mianhae, gomawo atas semuanya, jonginnie. Saranghae..'

"kyungsoo!" aku tebangun dari tidurku. Haaah.. ternyata hanya mimpi. Tetapi firasat buruk tentang kyungsoo selalu menghantui pikiranku. Kuputuskan pagi ini akan pulang kerumah untuk melihat keadaan kyungsoo. jujur aku sangat khawatir padanya.

**Skip time**

Aku menggendong kyungin turun dari mobil. Kini kami sampai di rumah kami. Aku harap kyungsoo baik baik saja.

"appa, turunkan aku. aku ingin membangunkan eomma" ucap kyungin padaku. Aku meurunkannya dari gendonganku lalu ia langsung berlari ke lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamarku dan kyungsoo. aku melangkah kan kakiku ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum lalu menyusul kyungin ke atas.

"appaaa! Eomma berdaraaah!"

Hah? Berdarah? Ya tuhan apa yang terjadi padanya?

Aku langsung berlari ke lantai atas, menyusul kyungin. Pikiranku langsung menuju pada mimpi ku semalam. Jangan-jangan.. ANDWAE! Kyungsoo tak boleh meninggalkanku

Sesampaiku di lantai atas. Bau anyir dari darah sangat tercium. Dan saat aku memasuki kamarku dan kyungsoo, kulihat bauj kyungin sudah basah oleh darah kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo!" aku melihat kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dress tidur yang semalam ia pakai sudah di basahi oleh darah. Ku pegang urat nadinya, tak berdetak. Jantungnyapun begitu. Sudah taka da nafas yang ia keluarkan dari hidungnya. raganya sudah memucat. Tertidur dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Menandakan ia pergi dengan damai. Dan kini, aku sadar, kyungsoo memang mendatangiku semalam untuk berpamitan denganku dan kyugin.

"kyungsoo, mianhae… aku telah mengecewakanmu. aku berjanji akan merawat kyungin dengan baik. Baik-baiklah disana bersama jongsoo.." ujarku sambil menitikkan airmata. Aku menyesal dengan semua yang kulakukan karena aku telah menyakitinya di akhir hayatnya

.

..

"_**I can't hold on to our love neither do I know of a way to turn back time**__**  
Please listen to the voice of my heart as it quivers**__** " (last song English translation- megurine luka)**_

_**Kim jongin**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

_**End.**_

Akhirnya last song selesai jugaaa*sujud syukur

Btw, mian yak lo jelek atau feelnya kurang dapet.

Ah byeol masih belajar buat nulis fict.

Gomawoo yang udah mau baca.


End file.
